My Little Flower
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Hana stays always his little flower , daddy's little flower of course .


**Story Title ! : My Little Flower**

**Couples : OlderYohxTeenHana**

**What is it about : Hana stays always his little flower, daddy 's little flower of course .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S**

**: Yaoi , Drama , Angst & Incest **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p><em>I've not seen your childhood, I feel that have left a piece of myself behind . I wanted to go back that same day, but for your dear life . I could not put it on danger, I <em>_wish you safe and good future . Why do I still feel I have failed all that ? _

Yoh looked at his sun from the TV, Hana sat by the table with a book in his hands . And looked with a difficult face to the pages, Yoh sighed and looked back at the TV . He lived along with Hana, homework was also not his strongest subject . Today they were alone home, Anna is gone with Tamao . The Hana-Gumi woman 's are also, out on their lady evening .

Amidamaru is out with his spirit friends, so Hana and Yoh were alone . Yoh feels actually nervous . Since he had not spoken with Hana, when everyone went out the door . And the evening seems very quiet, Yoh looked through his eye corner to Hana . He looked very much like Anna, but also with a couple of sides . He looked like Yoh, Yoh blushed as Hana sighed . Pushed a lock hair from his face, Yoh looks back to the TV .

" I do not want this anymore ! " Said Hana and closed the book, Yoh looked at him as he got up ." Can we do something fun, I do not want to do homework and everything ." Hana said Yoh laughed and got up aswell . " Well then what do you wanna do boy ?" He said Hana blushed ." A father-son moment, you know watch football . Or ... Huh ." Hana did not know, what else father and son do together . Since his father was, six years out of his life . Yoh noticed it quickly .

" Let's take a bath ." He said Hana look at him ." A bath ! " He said surprised Yoh smiled at him ." Yes it is relaxing, and it's more easier . To talk about stuff ." He said Hana blushed, and looked away from him again . " Of course ." When the walked into the bathroom, after getting their stuff . They put their clothes off, and went into the hot water ." Aaaah that feels so good ." Yoh said while moaning .

Hana looked away from him ." So Hana how 's school ? " Asked Yoh Hana shrugged ." I'm not sure good I believe ." Hana said and looked at his father ." And you what do you do, when I go to school ." Yoh laughed nervously, and looked the other way ." Oh the habit of doing something, or doing nothing . And to listen to your mother of course ." Hana was biting his lip, as he was thinking hard .

" When you were as old as me, did you also do everything for mom ? " Yoh nodded yes with a smile . " Yep but it became more of a habit ." He said quietly ." Jeez mom is such a slave driver, I at least will treat you with respect . Of everything you did for me ." Yoh looked a little surprised to Hana ." Well your mother had respect for me, but she hardly show it of course . But she had a good heart . "

Hana nodded yes, he knows that is true . " And you ? Do you have a girlfriend ?" Yoh asked Hana blushed brigh red and looked angry away form his father . " Of course not ! Who need them ! " He said Yoh laughed ." Of course it would be nice to, have someone to share love and other feelings ." He said Hana 's angry face falls, he seemed more like he was embarrassed .

" What 's wrong Hana ? If you do not have one it's okay, it's not like ... " But Yoh stopped immediately when Hana 's lips, where on his lips now . Yoh looked a little shocked, and also confused was there . He does not know what to think, at that moment it was really confused . When Hana stopped kissing him, Yoh noticed the tears of Hana ." I love you daddy, I love you so much . It hurt's so much ."

Yoh felt pain in his heart, he did not want Hana to cry . He did not wanted Hana 's sad tears, he wiped them away . And gave Hana a kiss on his forehead ." Tell me how long, was the pain there ? "Yoh asked as he pressed Hana against him .

" I do not know, I think three years ago ." He said with a quiet voice, Yoh sighed so it was not very long ago . But it was not also closer, he looked at Hana . His hands were on both sides of Hana 's head, and kissed him on the moment . Before Hana could say anything, he felt it Hana was shocked . But he did nothing to push him away .

Yoh stopped kissing, and looked at him with a smile ." Sorry that I have to make you wait long ." He said Hana blushed and kissed his father on the forehead .

( Later )

Yoh was alone in bed, Anna stayed overnight at a hotel . Since they both know, that she will be home in 3 in the morning . Yoh thought at the whole scene in the bathroom with Hana . The boy blushed hard, and it was very silent all night . Yoh was quite worried, then there was a soft knock on the door . " Daddy ?" Yoh smiled when he heard Hana .

" Yes come inside ." He said Hana came inside, and shut the door and walked to the bed . He opened the blankets, and went in without a word . Lying close to Yoh ." Daddy do you love me more or do you love mom more ? " Asked Hana Yoh was silent, Hana was silent . The stillness filled the room, _I knew he was going to ask me that . _

" Hana ... I love you mom very much, I can not live without her ." Yoh said ." When you were born, I could not stop thinking about you . And my relationship with Anna, begins to become very quiet . I love you both very much ." Yoh said Hana nodded yes, he began to understand what Yoh meant . " As long daddy has a place in his heart, for me it's not that bad ." Hana said Yoh smiled at him, and gave him a kiss on the forehead .

" Goodnight Daddy ." Said Hana .

And he falls in sleep .

" Good night my little flower ."

* * *

><p><strong>Happy Easter (again) I really like these two, I don't care actually if you don't like them . But it is always BrotherxBrother ( YohHao ), so why not FatherxSon ( YohHana ) . First I wanted ' M rated ', but to try first . Have I decided ' T Rated ' ! Hope you still like it ! <strong>

**Bye bye ! **


End file.
